


圣诞前夜

by POI_Ann



Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, new car
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_Ann/pseuds/POI_Ann
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 3





	圣诞前夜

这是康纳来到这个世界的第一个圣诞节，玛莎也对此很重视，这是第一次有人陪她和克拉克一起过的圣诞节。  
  
  
  
康纳新奇地围着圣诞树打转，金银色带和铃铛更是让他玩得不亦乐乎。克拉克不得不多买了一打铃铛给他玩。  
  
圣诞前夜到了，树下已经堆满了礼物盒。除了父亲和奶奶，康纳还收获了小镇上克拉克的朋友们送来的礼物。  
  
开心地吃完圣诞大餐，梅茜来了。  
  
克拉克警惕地盯着梅茜，梅茜却看也没看他一眼，直接把一把车钥匙递给了康纳：“Boss给你的圣诞礼物。”  
  
康纳不可置信地按了一下，外面的一辆车回应了。  
  
那是一辆曲线优美的车，光滑的表面和色泽让康纳呼吸急促了起来。  
  
等梅茜走了，康纳看上去像是恨不得住在车库里了。  
  
“你不能收，”克拉克绝望地呻吟，“明天你就把它退回去。”  
  
康纳还没说话，玛莎就开口了：“放松，克拉克。有时候我觉得你和你父亲越来越像了。”  
  
克拉克显然也想起了什么，沉默了。  
  
康纳眯起了眼睛。  
  
  
  
他想起了克拉克刚把他送到小镇上时玛莎的反应。  
  
“这是我儿子——”克拉克不安地回避妈妈的眼睛，“我和——”  
  
“你和莱克斯的儿子？”玛莎挑了挑眉。  
  
康纳露出了和父亲一样的震惊表情。  
  
“你不是真以为我忘记莱克斯眼睛的颜色了吧？”玛莎笑着转身让他们坐下，“你们要一起养他吗？？”  
  
“怎么可能。”克拉克吓了一跳。  
  
“你们那个时候......”玛莎轻轻叹气，“只是太年轻了。”  
  
康纳越发觉得古怪。玛莎这口气，就像他两个爸爸不是死敌而是旧情人似的。就像在说“你们那个时候太年轻了，弄出孩子来也不奇怪”。  
  
  
  
圣诞礼物让康纳回想起这段往事。他怀疑自己的人类父亲曾经也送过外星父亲车。而这显然不是死敌之间会做的事情。  
  
“我说，为什么我们不去莱克斯的公寓过节呢？”康纳尝试着提出来。克拉克看上去就像被人打了一拳。  
  
玛莎最先反应过来，推了克拉克一把：“去吧，那也是康纳的父亲。”  
  
旧情人和离异夫夫既视感越来越重了。  
  
  
  
克拉克看着康纳推开莱克斯公寓阳台门进去，有点忐忑。  
  
他已经做好了面对一堆氪石的准备。  
  
可他只看见莱克斯坐在书桌旁，从电脑后面抬起头看了他们一眼。  
  
“莱克斯......”克拉克开口。  
  
“你是来还车的吗？把钥匙放桌子上就行了。”莱克斯连一个眼神也没分给他们，“有些事情到现在都没变，啧。”  
  
康纳笑出了声，克拉克则涨红了脸。  
  
“我只是想来——你知道的，今天是圣诞前夜。”  
  
“我不过这种愚蠢的节日。”莱克斯拿起手边的咖啡杯喝了一口。  
  
康纳打开卧室通往大厅的门，惊呼：“你居然真的不过圣诞节？”  
  
装潢完美的客厅空荡荡的，没有任何圣诞节应该出现的东西。  
  
“ 很久以前就不过了，自从——”莱克斯打住了，飞快扫了克拉克一眼。  
  
康纳怀疑自己看见克拉克僵硬了一秒。  
  
康纳离开了一分钟，回来时扛着一棵圣诞树。莱克斯绝望地看着他们俩把自己完美的客厅装饰得面目全非。  
  
“向我发誓明天你们会把这里清理干净。”他咬着牙。  
  
“拜托，莱克斯，”康纳过去合上他的笔记本电脑，“快来和我们过一个圣诞前夜。”  
  
  
  
于是莱克斯被迫坐在沙发上，看着康纳用他昂贵的设备播放《星球大战》。  
  
康纳愉快地钻到了他们俩中间。  
  
这画面就像是真正的一家三口——如果康纳的双亲没有差点害死过对方的话。  
  
尽管靠得这么近，克拉克和莱克斯还是努力避免肢体触碰和眼神交汇。  
  
莱克斯机械地盯着电影画面，他也猜得到克拉克也什么都没看进去。  
  
很快他们中间的沙发一沉，莱克斯这才发现康纳睡着了。  
  
  
  
莱克斯站起来关掉了电影，看见克拉克也站了起来。  
  
“我在想给康纳请私人教师团队，你觉得怎么样。”  
  
克拉克皱眉，这个表情通常代表了不赞同：“我觉得他应该在小镇上学。”  
  
“我不这么觉得。”莱克斯挑衅道。  
  
气氛一下子又变得剑拔弩张。  
  
康纳敏感地睁开了眼睛——速度快到让莱克斯怀疑他刚才没睡着——坐了起来：“你们又要吵架了？”  
  
康纳觉得没有孩子比他更可怜了（罗宾们不算）：双亲明明没有结婚，还整天和要离婚的夫妻一样吵架，通常还要闹个天翻地覆你死我活。  
  
克拉克坚持：“他应该和普通的同龄人交流，学会该怎么融入普通生活——”  
  
“是啊，是啊，”莱克斯讥讽，“压抑自己的能力和智慧做一个普通人，对自己的朋友隐藏秘密直到把所有朋友都越推越远。”  
  
这次不是错觉了，康纳清楚地看见克拉克的脸色一瞬间变得惨白。  
  
但莱克斯没看见，他正不耐烦地把丝带从自己的裤腿上扯下来。  
  
康纳打了个哈欠：“我想在你这里睡，莱克斯。”  
  
莱克斯耸耸肩：“随便找一间卧室。”  
  
他进了主卧，打算继续被康纳打断的工作。  
  
过了几秒克拉克推开门进来了。  
  
  
  
“你想在主卧睡？”莱克斯挑了挑眉。  
  
“对不起。”克拉克鼓起勇气。  
  
莱克斯合上笔记本，一脸诧异：“为了什么？”  
  
“一切（Everything）。”  
  
最悲惨的事情之一，就是你想道歉却发现需要道歉的地方太多。  
  
“看在明天圣诞节的份上，我也向你道歉——为我该道歉的事情。”莱克斯仰头看着俯下身的克拉克，“现在你该离开了。”  
  
尾音消融在了克拉克的吻里。  
  
克拉克本以为敢这么做已经耗光了勇气，但是他控制不住地开始解莱克斯的衣服。  
  
莱克斯轻微颤抖着回应他，决定明天再继续工作。  
  
  
  
康纳痛苦地从自己卧室的窗户跳了下去。  
  
他怀疑两个父亲都忘记了他也是有超级听力的。


End file.
